


Training room incident

by Dirtypetdeer (Artemispetdeer)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Kylo Ren is moody, Kylo is hot, Leather gloves, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader Is 16, Smut, Smut one shot, Training, bare arms, kylo is 26, kylo is reader’s master, kylo is teacher, reader scared for her life, sweaty kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemispetdeer/pseuds/Dirtypetdeer
Summary: Kylo is forced to have an apprentice by Snoke and chooses you. He gives in to lust and has to have you.Bad at summaries just read it!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Training room incident

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my smut fest :) I have no shame
> 
> All mistakes are my own so please feel free to point of my errors and I will correct them!

Kylo Ren was glad for his mask in that moment. Snoke had told him that he was to have an apprentice from one of the force sensitive training storm troopers. Kylo Ren had no enthusiasm for teaching an annoying child who’d always ask questions and get in the way however, Snoke commanded it therefore he must have an apprentice. His mask hid his constant scowl from Snoke.

There had only been 6 force sensitive storm troopers between 6 and 18. After their 18th birthday if they are still strong with the force they get executed as they are powerful enough to take over and not submit fully. You had all been told that you were to practice fighting together and if Kylo Ren liked you, you were to be his apprentice. You also had to keep our storm trooper masks on so that you were chosen purely on your fighting abilities and strength in the force. It didn’t feel right though being paired off with a 6 year old and told to fight them when you were a decade older but you did your best. After fighting you all had to lift rocks with the force but you were all pretty bad at it as you’re used to concealing the force, not practice it. You managed to lift 2 out of the 6 rocks which was the most out of everyone so you were pretty proud. At the end of the day you were all lined up again and in came striding in a tall man with a black mask and a long black cape.

“YN-139 will be my new apprentice.” Kylo Ren huffed. Even with the mask on which modified his voice you could tell he was annoyed. You stepped forward as he called you out and you follow him as he turned hastily and stormed off. He leads you into a fairly small room with a bed and wardrobe in it.

“These are your quarters, it’s right next to my room so I have easy access to you for training. You are to shadow me during the day and I will train you to fight and use the force when I’m not busy running the galaxy. Just so we’re clear, when I say shadow me I don’t mean get in my way understand?” He grunts from behind the mask.

Despite him sounding childish you nod your head because the last thing you want is him hating you and possibly even killing you.

“Take your mask off, you’re no longer a storm trooper. I will have a seamstress take your measurements in the morning for new clothes.”

You do as your told and as soon as you take your mask off Kylo knew he was fucked. He’d expected a young boy who would look to him like he did Darth Vader but instead he picked you. 

“How old are you?” He asks.

“16 sir.” You reply.

“Name?”

This confused you. You’d only been given YN-139 which you were called by you didn’t have a ‘normal’ name.

“Um, YN-139?” You say more as a question than a statement.

“No that won’t do,” he grumbled. “Your name is Y/N.” 

He said it as a statement, you knew it wasn’t up for debate but you quite liked Y/n. He left your quarters and you slept soundlessly.

As soon as the dressmakers came they had already lined up outfits for you, some formal, some just for training and some casual but all either black or red. Kylo had told you that you were going to meet the supreme leader that day and then have your first training session straight after so you chose a tight black jumpsuit with an attachable floor length cape so that you looked good for Snoke but could also move about in for training.

Kylo took you to see Snoke. As soon as you were by his throne you knelt in submission and bow your head in respect for the big grey alien on the throne. You’d heard rumours about the supreme leader and you knew it was a huge honour to be in his presence.

“I see you have chosen an apprentice, my apprentice. She is strong in the force and will be a great asset to us with the proper training and guidance. Be warned though child, I will happily have you executed if you do not follow my orders understand?”

You gulp and nod.

“Speak up!” 

“I understand Supreme leader Snoke.”

Kylo Ren seemed to be in high spirits after being praised by his master. He was also in a good mood with you as you made him look good by being respectful. Together you went to the training room and when he got there Kylo Ren took off his cloak and his mask. You wished you had a mask on so you didn’t have to work so hard at keeping your face neutral. All, you wanted to do was open your mouth in shock and drool. For some reason you expected a scared and cut up monster like the rumours say yet this handsome man with long silky locks to his shoulders emerges.

“I usually train with my mask on as I wear it to battle but I want to see all of you when you train as I’m supposed to give you corrections.”

Training went well but Kylo did get annoyed when you fell over your own feet because you were too busy looking at his arm muscles popping from under the fabric of his clothes as he showed you a move.

“You really need to focus on your stances or you will get yourself killed before you have even started.” He said irritated.

“Sorry sir,” you pant, out of breath.

Hearing you say sir with your skin dewy with sweat from your training did something to Kylo that he couldn’t explain. You were basically a child, he was 10 years older and he was supposed to be your teacher, your master.

“Please call me Kylo,” he said with clenched jaws.”

Sorry of course sir- I mean Kylo.” You quickly add.

Over the next few weeks you went to meetings together, trained together and basically spent every waking hour together. What started off as a surprise of how not hideous your master was had now turned into a full blown attraction. It got harder and harder to concentrate in your training sessions, it even turned you on when he got annoyed and shouted abuse at you. You couldn’t understand the feeling between your legs as he got out his lightsaber and destroyed a chair in anger. You had never wanted to be a chair more in your life and your mind filled with a load of inappropriate thoughts of what he could do to you with that lightsaber. You knew for many reasons why you couldn’t act on your lust for your master, the main one being that you’d be rejected then killed.

That, however, did not stop you from lying in your bed at night and using your own fingers to please yourself with the thought of what could be. You just needed to get a release from the arousal that your master caused during the day.

One training session however you couldn’t help but antagonise Kylo. You were having a break from a hard training session and today he had his arms bare and he had strands of his black hair stuck to his forehead by the sweat from his hard work. His hair was soaked and so were parts of his training shirt. He caught you staring and he gave you a grumpy questioning look.

“Sorry sir.” I say putting emphasis on the word sir and stepping closer to him.

You was certain you heard a low growl escape from him so you stepped closer and reached over him to get your water. You could’ve walked around but hearing his sharp breath in as your arms brushed his was worth it. You carried on training but as you were battling each other you both stopped as you found ourselves in a position of you being pinned up against the wall and Kylo towering over you holding you still. You were both puffed out so breathing heavily, your faces only a few inches apart. After what felt like a lifetime of staring into each other’s eyes in this position, Kylo leant in and kissed you. It wasn’t gentle, it was hungry and full of lust. He unpinned you’re from the wall and placed his huge hands onto your waist so he could draw you closer to his body. You wrapped you arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. With his mouth never leaving yours he takes a hand off you waist and use the force to knock the water off the table and onto the floor. He then hoists you onto the now empty table and places his hands from your waist to the inside of your thighs. You give let out a squeal of pleasure as his hands slowly rub up your thigh and closer to where his hands are more needed. You’re both tired and sticky from sweat which makes the whole thing so much hotter. 

As you continue kissing, you feel one of his hands wandering up higher and higher until you feel a tug at the hem of your trousers. You help him pull off both your underwear and your trousers together so they bunch up around your ankles. His mouth leaves yours and he starts kissing down your neck. Had you not been so caught up in the steamy hot moment you would have been worried if he made a mark on you that would be hard to hide but at this time you couldn’t have cared less. As he makes his way down with his lips, his hands makes their way up so that he is rubbing your swollen clit. You stifle a moan at the pleasure of his touch by finding Kylo’s lips and biting down on them. You start to taste blood in your mouth and you were about to feel bad but he responds by shoving two fingers into you. This unexpected movement did cause you to writhe and groan into his mouth but he was loving it. As he continued working his magic with his fingers, you found your way to his trousers and set free his caged penis. You gently stroked it and at this pleasure, Kylo started getting more forceful with you. You jerked your hips back and forth to match the movements as he finger-fucked you. As you were feeling close, he started to rub your clit in fast circles until you were cumming all over his fingers. He grunted in approval and shoved his slick-covered fingers into your mouth making you suck them clean for him. You then got up off the table and sunk to your knees without breaking eye contact. You took his dick which you hadn’t let go of and placed it into your mouth. You could feel all of his muscles tighten and he tangled a hand up in your hair. You sucked him all in your mouth which made you feel proud because he was gigantic and as soon as you got to the balls Kylo yanked your hair so that your head was back at the tip of his cock. You would’ve cried out in pain had he not been all in your mouth. This was repeated, getting faster each time.

“I didn’t like it when you got on your knees for Snoke. You should only get on your knees for me.” Kylo started telling you, but more telling himself.

“You’re mine! My apprentice to do with what I see fit.” He continued.

You sucked harder as you felt his cock twitch in my mouth knowing he had almost reached his climax. Soon after he was cumming hard in your mouth and you swallowed everything he gave you before you licked around his dick to clean him off. He then brushed himself off and stormed out of the training room leaving you on your knees with your bottom half bare and surrounded by spilt water.

You knew you were in deep shit. You were certain that Kylo had gotten his use out of you and he would turn you in to Snoke who would kill you. You felt used. Kylo didn’t want an apprentice he made that very clear and he got pleasure from you but now you had no other use. You took the bunched up clothing at your ankles and hoisted them back on and scurried back to your quarters to wait for your impending death.

As you lay on your bed you thought about everything that happened and it turned you on even more. You were both so sweaty and needy. This made you need to touch yourself again. Off came your bottom half of clothing only this time it was thrown on the floor. You touched you clit and imagined Kylo’s hand instead now you know the feeling. You’re mind was constantly on the training room incident earlier and as you were about to climax you heard yourself scream out, “Kylo!”

“Glad to know you think of me when you masturbate, good girl.” You hear a masked voice grunt.

Your hands leave your aching vagina and you jump up to see Kylo Ren in his usual uniform at the doorway. You turn bright red in embarrassment and you just about manage to choke out, “are you here to kill me?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you don’t want me and you got your pleasure from me.”

He chuckled through the mask. “Trust me sugar I’m not done with you yet.”

He took off the mask and tossed it to the side. He’d washed since the last item I saw him. He lay on top of you and started to kiss you. His now gloved hands went to where they were most wanted.

“Please don’t take off the gloves.” You whisper through the kiss.

“I wasn’t planning on it. I want to be able to smell you on my gloves whenever I want.”

You whimper at his words and like earlier he shoves his fingers into you only this time you feel the leather around your walls instead of skin. The new feeling excites you but before you can get used to it he takes them away. You whine in protest as he also pulls away from the kiss. He slides down the bed and starts kissing from your thigh all the way up until he’s planting small kisses on your needy clit and sucking a little. You gasp in pleasure as he drags his tongue slowly from the tip of your clit to your entrance. You wriggle in want and desperation before he finally inserts his tongue into you using his thumb to give your clit attention. It’s isn’t long before you orgasm on his mouth but he laps it all up. You stare up at the ceiling as you come down from your high wondering if anything could ever make you feel better. Without warning you feel something hard and thick enter you and you cry out in pain but it doesn’t stop. You realise that it’s Kylo’s cock and you beg him to slow down but he doesn’t listen. After only a few thrusts the pain melts away and intense pleasure takes its place. You moan loudly not caring if anyone can hear you and you rock your hips along with Kylo’s thrusts.

“You address me as sir when we are along but you say it in public and you’ll be punished understood?” He says mid thrust.

“I understand sir.” You breathe out.

You feel another orgasm about the come and you arch you back in preparation. Kylo also knew you were about to let go and he says, “you don’t cum without my permission.”

“But sir-“ you begin to whine.

“No.” He cuts you off. “I’ve been kind and let you orgasm twice without permission but your mine so I get to decide when you cum.”

You whimper as you hold on but it starts to become painful and you just want to let go.

“Ok you can cum sugar.” He finally says.

Together you cum and you feel more puffed out than your training sessions. Kylo gets off of you and bends down to grab his mask.

“I’ll see you in the morning. We have another meeting with Snoke tomorrow and I want to warn you he can read minds.”

You start to panic and ask, “what if he finds out about this?” You gesture between the two of you.

“Then he’ll kill you. Goodnight sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please leave kudos and comments I enjoy reading your thoughts and suggestions! Xx


End file.
